1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a resistance training exercise device, and more particularly, to a resistance training exercise device including a governor to limit the length of stretch of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Resistance training is an extremely popular form of exercise; employing a variety of different devices. One of the more popular resistance training devices employs stretchable tubes or bands having a handles or other body securement means attached to opposed ends of the tube or band either directly or through attachment straps, carabineers and the like. To use this type of device, the user holds the handles or otherwise secures the tube to a part of the body to be exercised, and the user repeatedly stretches the tube to thereby increase the tension in the tube to provide resistance training.
One of the potential problems of concern is that the stretchable cord may break if stretched beyond its capacity. Such breakage can result in the cord snapping into contact with the user to cause serious bodily injury.
Prior art resistance training exercise devices including elastic cords also have attachment members, such as carabineers, to accommodate the attachment and use of a variety of different body engaging members, e.g., handles and straps thereto. Moreover, when exercising it is known to employ a number of elastic cords having varying levels of elasticity, to thereby change the workload imposed on the device during exercising.
It has been disclosed in prior art exercise cords to employ a non-destructive governor (i.e., restraining device) as part of the structure, to thereby limit the length of stretch of the outer cord for preventing the cord from breaking.
For example, an exercise band identified as “progym in a bag” is advertised on gofit.net, and includes a limit band inside of an outer, hollow, stretchable band. This device employs an outer, rigid plastic retaining member at each end for retaining a respective end of both the outer stretchable band and the inner limit band. Each of the outer members includes a base section that is internally threaded adjacent an open end thereof, and an plug section having external threads that cooperate with the threaded base section to permit the plug to be screwed into the base section. The opposed end of the plug includes a ring section to which a caribaneer, handle, etc. can be attached. An inner cup-shaped member is positioned in the base section of the outer retaining member below the upper threaded area of the base section to which the plug section is attached. The inner cup-shaped member has an opening in the base thereof through which the limit band is directed. The free end of the limit band is tied to a hollow, flat washer that has an outer diameter greater than the inner diameter of the cup-shaped member such that only a peripheral segment of the washer extends into the opening of the cup-shaped member, with a significant portion of the washer being outside the opening into the cup-shaped member. In this construction, the plug section is threaded into the base section to aid in preventing the washer from separating from the cup-shaped member; an action that otherwise could occur do to the fact that the washer only partially seats within the opening of the cup-shaped member. The construction of this latter exercise band is not well suited for use with a flexible tether, since it relies upon the use of the outer, rigid plastic retaining member to maintain the cup-shaped member and the washer in proper cooperation with each other. Moreover, the flat washer provides relatively sharp edges that engage the limit band in the region in which the washer and limit band are connected together and these edges can actually cut through or otherwise damage the limit band during use of the exercise band.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,787 also discloses a variety of different retaining devices for securing a governor within the interior of a hollow resistance training exercise device. However, none of these latter retaining devices employ an outer cup-shaped member cooperating with an inner retaining member.
Applicants believe that a need exists for improved retaining devices that can employ flexible tethers, that are economical to construct and that are less susceptible to breakage or damage than other such retaining devices. It is to such improved retaining devices that the present invention is directed.
The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,787 is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In addition, all of the other related applications/patents are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.